


【天陸】弟弟給剪的髮型就算像狗啃也一樣好看

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 瞪大雙眼，陸青著張臉望向瀏海缺了一大塊的天——慘了，他把他的天にぃ給剪壞了。
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	【天陸】弟弟給剪的髮型就算像狗啃也一樣好看

*幼年雙子親情向，有私設七瀨夫婦  
*《日々の生活》系列

「所以說，這裡要這樣⋯⋯這樣⋯⋯再這樣，對，陸寫得很漂亮。」男孩對一旁的弟弟露出讚許的笑容。這是一個週末午後，七瀨天和七瀨陸兩人擠在書桌前，嘗試以漢字書寫自己的名字。「七瀨」的「七」兩人都寫得挺工整，而「瀨」則是都寫得有些歪扭，但勉強能入得了眼。

「唔，雖然比剛才好多了，但果然還是天にぃ寫得更好看些。」陸嘟著嘴，有些喪氣地比對著自己與兄長的字跡。

天的名字十分好寫，不比「七」字難上多少，對聰穎的天而言寫起來自然是游刃有餘；可陸的名字相較之下就筆畫多了些，雖不及「瀨」字難寫，但對剛開始接觸漢字的陸而言仍有些難度，於是順道掌握了陸名字寫法的天便一筆一劃地指導起陸。

「我倒覺得陸的字寫起來比較可愛。」手撐著下巴，天笑著用筆尖指了指陸寫的字。

「才沒有呢，天にぃ只是在安撫我吧？」陸輕哼了聲，可仍舊克制不住地因為天的話語而心情好了起來。他再次抓起鉛筆、擺正紙張，興致高昂地對著身旁的人說：「天にぃ，等我們把整張紙都寫滿了，就拿去給爸爸媽媽看吧！」他想，發現兩人學會書寫名字的父母一定很開心！

「嗯！」認同這一計畫的天點了點頭，也抓起了鉛筆。可當他低下頭來，筆尖正準備接觸到紙張時，倏地朝右眼襲來的刺痛感令他不適地閉上雙眼、難耐地倒抽了口氣：「嘶——」

一旁的動靜讓陸趕忙放下鉛筆，「天にぃ？你沒事吧？」側過身子，他焦急地詢問。

「我沒事，陸。」右眼刺痛難忍，但他還是柔著嗓音安撫自家弟弟，「只是瀏海太長，不小心刺到眼睛了。」他試著張開眼睛，但不適感讓他無法如願，眼角甚至被逼出了淚滴，「沒事的，等媽媽回來再請她幫我修剪就好。」

「可是⋯⋯」綴在天眼角的淚珠令陸有些慌了起來。使勁回想自己以前被頭髮刺到眼睛時母親是怎麼處理的，他站起身來，靠近仍閉眼坐著的天，顫抖的雙手搭在天的肩上、將天轉向自己。

「陸？」

還沒搞清楚情況，天聞到突然湊上前的陸身上那股好聞的淡淡奶香。

「天にぃ，不用擔心，陸幫你吹一吹。」深吸了口氣，陸試圖讓自己的語氣不那麼動搖，有模有樣地模仿起記憶中母親的舉動，「把眼睛睜開——」

「唔——」

順著陸的指示睜開刺痛的右眼，視野朦朧之際，天感受到輕柔的涼風吹在自己的眼睛上，眨了眨眼，許是異物順著淚水流了出來，他的眼睛不再感到那麼不適了。

「謝謝你，陸。」指尖拭去生理性的淚水，天對身旁那人投以感激的笑容，這才讓陸終於放下心來。可異物雖是除去了，眼睛的不適感仍舊沒能那麼快就悉數消除，過長的瀏海也不時刺著眼睛。本該是抓著鉛筆的右手有一下沒一下地揉著右眼，漂亮的櫻色眸子變得紅紅的，陸看在眼底，雖覺得眼睛紅通通的天看起來像兔子一樣，有些可愛，但更多的是心底感到難受。

有什麼辦法能過讓天にぃ不要一直不舒服呢？陸緊蹙著眉、苦思冥想。當今最重要的任務已經不是用名字填滿桌上那張紙，而是儘快想出一個能讓兄長不再難受的方法。

搖頭晃腦地苦思了片刻，直到天發覺身旁那人久未動筆而出聲詢問時，陸才「啊」的一聲站了起來，朝身旁那人扔下了句「天にぃ你等我一下」後，便飛快地朝房間跑去，徒留兄長一人在身後喊著「別跑那麼快」。

在房間中翻找了下，陸從抽屜取出了他的目標物品，抓在手裡，開心地推開房門朝天跑去。

「天にぃ，這個！」獻寶似地展示手裡的東西，陸一臉得意——有了這個，天にぃ的眼睛就不會再被瀏海刺得不舒服了！

「陸，這是⋯⋯剪刀？」怔怔地望著陸手裡的東西，天不解地問。

那是一把安全剪刀，兄弟倆平時拿來剪紙、做勞作用的。

「沒錯，就是剪刀！」說著，陸擺弄了下手裡的剪刀，發出了喀嚓喀嚓的聲響，「我來幫天にぃ剪瀏海，這樣天にぃ就不會不舒服了！」

弟弟的心意讓天感到暖心地笑了，但仍有些疑慮，「謝謝你，陸。不過，你知道怎麼剪頭髮嗎？」

這個問題讓陸瞬間愣住，開闔著嘴，他一下子沒能接話，幾秒後才眨了眨眼，語氣堅定地說：「沒問題的！之前媽媽在幫天にぃ修剪瀏海的時候我都有好好看著！」

而且媽媽總是稱讚他剪紙剪得好、剪得漂亮，修剪頭髮跟剪紙都是操作剪刀，應該不會有太大的困難吧？陸握緊剪刀，在心裡給自己加油打氣。

看著眼神堅定的陸，天也不打算拒絕他的好意——反正剪個瀏海嘛，能出什麼事呢？於是，他笑著朝陸招了招手，柔聲說了句「那就麻煩陸了」。

第一刀。

有些顫抖的小手握著安全剪刀，陸撩起天的瀏海，憋著呼吸，好半晌後才剪下了一小撮頭髮。

櫻色的髮絲落在地板上，陸驚呼了聲，趕緊將一旁寫了好多「七瀨陸」的紙張塞到天的手中，讓他接著一會兒剪下的頭髮。

第二刀。

比較沒那麼緊張了。就是下手太輕，幾絲頭髮落下，陸左看右看，還是覺得那搓瀏海有危及天にぃ眼睛的嫌疑。

第三刀。

嗯，不錯，下一刀剪完應該就差不多了。

就在陸如是想著時，天突然鼻子一癢，差點打了個噴嚏，但覷了眼專心致志地剪著瀏海的陸，他使勁忍住了。

不能讓自己的噴嚏毀了陸的傑作。

第四刀。

執起天的瀏海，剪刀靠近櫻色的髮絲，正當陸滿意地準備落下最後一刀時，他猛地鼻子一癢——

「哈啾——」

喀嚓——

還沒反應過來，噴嚏聲便與刀落的聲音一齊響起。

空氣霎時凝結。

男孩手裡抓著把粉色的頭髮，動作乍看之下頗像幾天前幫爸爸整理花圃時拔起雜草的模樣。

瞪大雙眼，陸青著張臉望向瀏海缺了一大塊的天——

慘了，他把他的天にぃ給剪壞了。

「呃，陸⋯⋯」眼眶開始泛紅的陸讓天從驚嚇中回過神來，「別、別擔心，只要是陸剪的髮型都很好看！」雖然沒能看到自己現在的髮型，他還是語帶真誠地說。

「我、我把天にぃ的頭髮給剪壞了，怎麼辦？」忍不住開始抽泣，豆大的淚珠不斷從陸小小的臉龐滴落，讓天看得心裡難受。

「才、才沒有剪壞呢！」天趕忙站起身來，雙手捧起陸的臉，然後指著自己的瀏海（或者該說是額頭比較正確，因為那裡已經沒有頭髮了），說：「陸剪的髮型很清爽，我很喜歡！」

「真、真的嗎⋯⋯？」

「真的！」點頭如搗蒜。

怔怔地望著天，幾秒鐘過後，陸再次舉起剪刀，露出了視死如歸般的堅定表情，「那麼，陸也要和天にぃ一樣的髮型！」

兄弟倆就是要整整齊齊的！從出生到現在，他的髮型都和天にぃ一樣，這次也不能例外！

「呃，誒？等——」

沒等天反應過來，陸便一把抓起自己的瀏海，毫不猶豫地手起刀落。

喀嚓——

這一次，剪刀落下的聲音是和開門聲同時響起的。

將高跟鞋擺放整齊，女子踩著雀躍的步伐，快步走向客廳。

「孩子們，我回——」

映入眼簾的畫面令她瞬間瞪大雙眼。

「噢，我的天啊！這、這是怎麼回事？天、陸，你們倆的瀏海怎麼像狗啃的一樣！」

*

一番折騰後，七瀨媽媽最終還是放棄搶救兄弟倆的髮型，將他們雙雙帶到了鄰近的理髮廳。

「吶，天にぃ⋯⋯」

「怎麼了，陸？」

「我們的髮型⋯⋯看起來是不是很好笑？」

「為什麼這麼問？」

「因為⋯⋯剪頭髮的姐姐們在一邊憋笑，一邊偷拍我們。」

「唔⋯⋯」

「陸剪的髮型⋯⋯真的有那麼糟糕嗎？」

望向鏡子裡的自己與弟弟，天想，身後那兩人的反應一定不能歸咎於陸的手藝。撇除自己不論，髮型與平時不同的陸看起來雖然讓人有些不習慣，但還是十足地可愛。

於是他搖了搖頭，望著陸的雙眸篤定地回答：「你想多了。這髮型也很襯你，陸。」

End


End file.
